The Lotad Lowdown!
Plot Ash and his friends take some time out of their travels to dive into a lake. While the others are happily splashing around, Brock performs some stretches. As carefully dips his right foot in the water, he falls in causing everyone to burst into laughter. Without them noticing, a growing number of red eyes appear. Soon enough, the group finds themselves surrounded by some mysterious lily pads. Ash urges everyone to swim to shore, but before they can reach the bank, they are all pulled underwater only to find themselves surrounded by a horde of Lotad. The Lotad pile up underneath them and propel the group to shore. Max is thrilled, claiming the Pokémon they just saw were Lotad. Ash verifies this with his Pokédex. May claims they're cute, but instantly hides behind her younger brother as the Pokémon leap ashore. Ash and the other reassure May that the Lotad appear friendly. Suddenly the Lotad rise up onto their back feet and perform aim a Water Gun high into the air. Max remarks that Lotad usually can’t use Water Gun, and Brock spot one Lotad that seems to be struggling with its attack. Brock approaches it only to receive a full-force Water Gun directly to the face. A girl, Natalie, appears behind them and she demands they leave with her to be punished for trespassing. Brock queries her demand, only to get a scarily sharp response back. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is wandering through the forest, dying of thirst, when James suddenly collapses on the ground telling Jessie and Meowth to leave him there to die. The trio spot a Tamato Berry in a tree and Jessie and Meowth fight over who gets to eat it, until they both take a bite and begin breathing fire from the Berry's spicy flavor. The group are now over at the flower shop run by Natalie's sisters. Natalie is scolded by her sister, Nicole, for treating them rudely. They introduce themselves and Brock begins flirting with Nicole. She offers them a slice of freshly baked pie she made when her sister, Rita, comes in complaining that their Wailmer Pail has sprung another leak. Brock is in awe at Rita's beauty and begins to flirt with her as well, until Natalie becomes insulted that Brock wasn't attracted to her as much as he was to her sisters. Rita questions if perhaps Natalie is in love with Brock herself. They all go in and eat the pie Nicole prepared which she explains she made from the Oran Berries that grow around their house. Rita explains that because of the climate they are able to harvest all kinds of Berries around their home and she offers to show the group their orchard. Natalie is then shown offering Brock a huge plateful of pie slices just for him, to which he reluctantly thanks her. Everyone heads outside, so the group calls out their Pokémon to enjoy the nice weather. Nicole and Natalie come out of the shop to take them to their Berry patches, Natalie literally drags an over-stuffed Brock with her. May compliments the size of their Berry garden, and Nicole points out the different types of Berries grown in their garden and explains the different effects Berries have on Pokémon. Brock takes up a strong interest in Berries and asks that Nicole explain more when Natalie offers to make him a list of all the effects each Berry has on Pokémon. He thanks her and she claims that she "would do anything for her boyfriend". Rita approaches the group claiming that some of the pipes have gotten old and since they stopped working, they should replace the entire system. Nicole agrees but is concerned about the amount of work that would is needed to get the job done. Luckily the group of Lotad from the lake arrive with their pads filled with water. They begin to water the garden, and Rita thanks them for their help. May wonders why the Lotad are being so helpful, and Natalie explains that it's the Lotad's way of thanking them for growing all the Berries for them. Max is confused why the Lotad are able to learn Water Gun though Nicole explains that they are special Lotad. Ash offers to help water the garden and May, Max, and Brock excitedly agree. The Rocket trio have found the lake and decide to take a long drink from it. James emerges first, now feeling refreshed. However Jessie and Meowth are left with bright red rings around their mouths from the intense spiciness of the Tamato Berry they bit into. James soon spots Ash and company on the other side of the lake as they collect water. Meowth points out that there is a group of Lotad with them, which would make a perfect gift for Giovanni. He explains through a boss fantasy, that the Lotad would be a perfect accompaniment to the Boss’ morning routine. Jessie and James are thrilled with the plan and begin putting their latest scheme into motion. May, Max, and Brock are carrying buckets of water followed by the group of Lotad, Pikachu and Torchic. Pikachu stops and points out that the Lotad at the front of the line has stopped, and Ash while helping the sisters repair the pipes states that it's the same Lotad from before that couldn't perform a decent Water Gun. Rita explains that it has a unique character, and May claims it's cute. Brock goes over and offers to help the Lotad learn how to water the plants. The Lotad is overjoyed by its achievement and thanks Brock endlessly by bowing its head. Rita claims that she thinks Brock will be an excellent Pokémon Breeder someday, which Ash agrees. By evening, Ash and Rita have finally fixed all the pipes. Rita thanks the Lotad for all their help and orders them back to the lake for the night. The Lotad say goodbye and begin to make their way back home, though the one Lotad stays put. Brock tells it that it should go home when Nicole comes running up with a note saying that Natalie ran off to find Sitrus Berries. Brock realizes that Natalie has gone to get the Berries after he mentioned that he wouldn’t mind having some for himself. Rita and Ash offer to come along with him, and the three of them head off into the forest. Night has fallen, but the search for Natalie continues. Pikachu alerts the trio to some rustling in the bushes, but it's the unique Lotad that Brock helped out earlier. Brock thinks it's worried about Natalie and allows it to help them search. Meanwhile, Natalie manages to locate a Sitrus Berry and promptly picks it off the tree. Though she is not alone, and Natalie lets out a massive scream as a wild Beedrill leaps out from the bushes. The search party rushes towards the scream. As Beedrill prepares to sting its target, Brock orders out his Forretress which uses Rapid Spin to protect Natalie. The Beedrill retreats into the forest and Brock goes to make sure Natalie is alright. Natalie is thrilled to see Brock saved her, when Rita interrupts by scolding her for running into the forest alone. She apologizes and hands Brock the Sitrus Berry she found. Brock thanks her for finding it for him, and Rita claims that she's only lucky she's safe. Pikachu ears twitch at a sudden noise, which turns out to be Team Rocket on a boat on the lake's shore. The Rocket trio recites their motto, declaring their intentions to capture all of the lake's Lotad before speeding off. Ash says that they have to warn the Lotad of Team Rocket, but Rita is afraid they won't reach the Lotad in time. Brock's Lotad friend pipes up, and together with Pikachu on its pad it swims off in pursuit of Team Rocket. Ash and the gang decide to follow them on land. Meanwhile, Team Rocket skim the lake surface and scoop up all of the Lotad with ease, much to horror of May, Max and Nicole. May spots something gaining up on Team Rocket's ship which turns out to be Pikachu and Lotad. Pikachu leaps onto the railing of Team Rocket's boat which Jessie and Meowth figure is a perfect opportunity to capture him as well. Just then, Lotad appears in front of the boat and fires an extremely powerful Water Gun which busts a hole in the front of the boat, releasing all the captured Lotad. Team Rocket watch as all the Lotad swim away, when Ash, Brock, and the two sisters finally catch up. Ash orders Pikachu to fire a Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off, destroying their vessel in the process. Pikachu safely lands on Lotad. Everyone is glad to see the Lotad are fine, and Nicole gently reminds Natalie that she's not allowed to go searching for Berries by herself. The next morning the group get ready to leave. Natalie gives Brock the list of Berries as she promised him. Nicole tells them Rustboro City isn't far, and Rita wishes Ash and May luck in their Gym battles. The unusual Lotad reappears and walks up to Brock, seemingly wanting something. Max is quick to realize that Lotad must want to travel with Brock. He asks Nicole if that's okay with her, to which she agrees. Rita adds that he better take good care of it. Brock is thrilled to have Lotad now on his team. The group says goodbye to the sisters as they continue on their way to Rustboro City. Major Events * Brock catches a Lotad.